marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
This is character belong to Superjokertv. Chameleon Boy Little Stark Other Stark Other Howardson Chameleon Kid Iron Chameleon Bastard in Green Tights Iron Destroyer |species=Human |citizen= |gender=Male |age=28 |birth=March 18, 1989 |title=CEO of Stark Industries |affiliation= (formerly) (formerly) |status=Alive |movie=''Iron Man'' The Incredible Hulk (mentioned) Iron Man 2 Thor (mentioned) The Avengers Iron Man 3 Captain America: The Winter Soldier (mentioned) Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant-Man (mentioned) Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War (unreleased) Avengers 4 (unreleased) |mini=The Consultant (mentioned) Chameleon All Hail the King (mentioned) |series=''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (mentioned) Daredevil (mentioned) Luke Cage (mentioned) |web=''WHiH Newsfront'' (mentioned & footage) Team Thor (mentioned) Team Thor: Part 2 (mentioned) Watch the Game |game=''Iron Man'' Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game (mentioned) |comic=''Iron Man: Fast Friends'' Iron Man: I Am Iron Man Iron Man: Security Measures Iron Man 2: Public Identity Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron Iron Man: Limited Edition Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail? Iron Man: Blending In The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII The Avengers Adaptation Iron Man 3 Prelude Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter Thor: The Dark World Prelude Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle Avengers: Operation HYDRA Captain America: Civil War Prelude Captain America: Road to War Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude |actor=Logan Lerman }} Michael "Mike" Howard Stark is the younger brother of Tony Stark and CEO of Stark Industries. Personality Mike is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, kind, caring, brave, charismatic and selfless. He is willing to protect his family and friends at any cost, no matter how many lives must be sacrificed. He is very stubborn and can be independent to the point of refusing help. He can even be short-tempered to the point of being hostile when sufficiently provoked. Mike has a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their plans. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his family and friends were threatened or at risk, and, when driven by his anger, he would not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He usually attempts to avoid killing people, and that doing so will make him no better than the people he's fighting. Mike showed arrogance at times, though his arrogance was a façade to hide his insecurities and the guilt he felt over the lives he failed to save. He started to hated himself for being merciful due to the deaths that always followed, seeing that victims of his enemies could have been saved if he hadn't been so merciful to him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Mike became incredibly strong. He can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He can also lift extremely heavy objects, break through doors, bend metal and can punch through glass without gaining injury. *'Superhuman Speed:' Mike's overall strength allows him to run at speeds superior to the average human. He was able to catch up to a car fairly easily, move across a street in a second and stated he can run a mile in under two minutes without tiring or stopping for breath. *'Superhuman Resilience:' Mike's body tissues, skeletal and musculature structure are far beyond that of a regular human, being able to resist multiple beatings with little to no visible injuries. This also allows him to perform greater feats of strength without injuring himself, such as smashing a door off it hinges with his right leg or breaking a window with his elbow. He can engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can without tiring or stopping for breath. He has survived being impaled, stabbed, being exposed to the explosive blast from a grenade, surviving from falling from extremely great heights without breaking his bones and being unfazed by Hulk's punches, as he was not seen to have received any scratches. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Mike has dramatically heightened healing capacities that allow him heal at faster rate than a human. A thousands of pounds of steel falling a few stories on top of him killed him, merely for a few seconds, and despite having his face hideously burned, he quickly healed up. He healed quickly after getting shot several times and falling a great distance from a skyscraper. His ability prevents him from becoming intoxicated as he drank at least 20 shots without becoming drunk showing that his ability extends to his internal organs such as his liver. He is also immunity to diseases, infections, poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. **'Longevity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor, which enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity. *''' Superhuman Reflexes:' Mike's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. He can effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat. *'Superhuman Agility:' Mike's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is capable of jumping great distances without difficulty. His bones, muscles, and joints have more elastic strength and durability, allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. *'Shapeshifting:' Mike is able to alter his body to match any human or alien appearance, usually altering his body to match that of another person, even changing gender if desired. *'Camouflage:' Mike is capable of blending in with the color of his surroundings, much like a chameleon. He typically uses this ability by pressing his back against a surface, such as a wall, a vehicle, or a piece of furniture, causing his skin and clothing to take on the coloring of what he's touching and making himself imperceptible to the human eye. This power has advanced to the point where he doesn't have to physically touch a surface to blend into his environment, as he can blend into the air around him. He can also use this power to extend to other people by touching them. **'Body Temperature Control:' Mike can suppress his heat signature enough to hide from heat-sensitive cameras. *'Wall-Crawling:' Mike can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. *'Mental Immunity:' Mike is immune to mental powers, as shown when Wanda tried to used the her psionic powers to manipulate him, but was completely unaffected. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect:' Mike is a genius of the highest caliber with aptitudes in various fields. Mike is one of the smartest humans in the world, surpassing even his late father Howard Stark and older brother Tony Stark, while rivaled only by fellow geniuses like Bruce Banner, Hank Pym and Helen Cho. As a result, Mike is known by the nickname "The Enigma Stark". Tony Stark and Steve Rogers also compares him to . *'Master Engineer:' Mike is a highly skilled engineer and has an aptitude for mechanics, learning much in repairing and constructing technology, having developed a variety of devices. *'Master Scientist:' Mike is ingeniously resourceful, knowledgeable, and brilliant in many different fields of science, particularly , but also , and . He understand Erik Selvig's notes on the Tesseract overnight and to modify Maya Hansen's Extremis formula. *'Expert Businessman:' Mike is an exceptionally capable businessman. Ultimately, Tony entrusted him and Pepper with their family's company and they expanded it from Los Angeles to New York to Washington, D.C. in the United States alone. *'Expert Tactician:' Mike possesses a keen, tactical mind. He is also good at keeping his enemies guessing what the endgame is until it is too late. *'Master Detective:' Mike is highly skilled detective, using a multitude of methods to achieve his goals. He is able to easily connect evidence that other people may overlook. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Mike is skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat, often using his superhuman strength to his advantage, overpowering and rag dolling his opponents or throwing them several feet. He successfully fought off multiple people, though he did not want to harm them and held back his strength. Also, he managed to gain the upper hand in fights with other combatants that had strength and resilience similar to his own, such as Hulk. *'Multilingualism:' Mike can speaks his native English, as well as speak fluent in Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, French, German, Russian and Italian. *'Pilot:' Mike demonstrates a strong understanding of aerodynamics and air crafts, allowing him to perform complex maneuvers while flying in the Chameleon armor. Equipment *'Stark Watch:' Mike invented a multi-functional watch and is completely waterproof. **'Communicator:' It is a small communications device concealed inside a watch. **'Laser:' It can fire a laser that can cut things and stun people. **'Memory Manipulation:' It can allow him to erase, restore and alter the memories of other people. **'Stark-Echo:' It uses holographic technology to reconstruct scenes, sift through data, and various other purposes. It can also store and record images for later playback. **'Starkware:' It allows him to have internet access with clear reception and unlimited data anywhere on Earth. It is outfitted with a GPS similar to what he uses on his chameleon-tracers and a special new type of encryption that physically reconfigures its internal mechanisms through a nanotechnological computer that is very difficult to crack. *'Chameleon Suit:' Mike uses a specialized suit that he created to protect his identity and confirmed to be powered by the Tesseract. **'Suit Systems:' The suit has remote assistance from Jack who manages the suit's systems at his command, along with providing diagnostic reports, records and stores data while in use, allowing him to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research further into people or events he's previously encountered. It has an AR HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, suit status, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the mask, and a built-in loudspeaker. It also can track and detect magical energy, and even trace the locations of people tagged using the small chameleon-tracers. **'Enhanced Lenses:' The eye lenses includes a wide array of sensors that can see into various parts of the electromagnetic spectrum (including infrared and X-Ray). ***'Heads Up Display (HUD):' The suit has an inbuilt AR heads-up display system powered by Jack, allowing him to analyze his surroundings. **'Voice Filter:' His voice is digitally altered to sound deep, gravely and threatening his enemies. **'Tear Resistant:' Made using a cut-resistant fabric his suit is highly tear resistant. **'Vacuum Seal:' By pressing the emblem on the chest, he can have the suit expand and become several sizes larger, allowing him to slip out of the suit easily. **'Chameleon Drone:' The chameleon emblem on his chest is capable of detaching from its socket, utilizing a miniature propulsion engine from its tail section that allows it to fly through the air, seemingly independent of his control. It has a drone mode which allows it to fly onto a target and act as a tracking device. **'Communication System:' The suit has a built-in communication system, this was shown when Adam received a phone call from Tony Stark and entered a video-chat with Peter Parker. **'Teleportation:' The suit has a teleportation feature seamlessly integrated into it, allowing him to teleport short distances. **'Immunity to Water Damage:' His suit is resistant to water damage and its technological capabilities being unaffected despite the water submergence. **'Heater:' The suit has an inbuilt heating system to keep him warm and is powerful enough to instantly dry up the suit if it was soaked in water. **'Iron Destroyer Mode:' This mode grants him an advanced high tech armor by turning clockwise and pressing the emblem on his chest. The armor known weaponry includes repulsors, unibeam, concussive bolts, tasers and energy blasts. Support and defenses include flight, deflector shields and matter phase shifter. *'Chameleon Armor:''' It is protective armor worn by him during Aldrich Killian's War. The armor has the ability to fly, discharge green-like energy beams and deflector shields. Mike Stark's Designs *Jack *Holo-Box *Proton Cannon *Infrared Goggles *Retinal Scanner *Hyperbaric Chamber *S.H.I.E.L.D. Satellite *Cloaking Umbrella *Three Dimensional Scanner *Phase Meter *Stark Watch *Stark-Echo *Starkware *Chameleon Suit *Chameleon Drone *Chameleon-Tracer *Iron Legion (with Tony Stark) *Chameleon Armor *Project Insight Helicarriers (with Tony Stark) *Iron Destroyer Relationships Family *Grandfather *Grandmother *Howard Stark † - Father *Maria Stark † - Mother *Tony Stark - Older Brother Allies *Stark Industries **Pepper Potts - Close Friend and Co-CEO **Happy Hogan - Close Friend and Head of Security **Maria Hill - Employee and Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Close Friend *Jack - Creation, Partner, Assistant and Best Friend *F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Christine Everhart *Edwin Jarvis † - Former Butler of the Stark Family *Avengers - Former Teammates **Captain America's Team ***Steve Rogers / Captain America - Former Team Leader and Close Friend ***Clint Barton / Hawkeye ***Sam Wilson / Falcon ***Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch **Iron Man's Team - Former Teammates and Temporary Enemies ***Natasha Ramonoff / Black Widow - Former Assistant (Natalie Rushman) ***James Rhodes / War Machine - Close Friend ***Vision *Thor - Former Teammate *Bruce Banner / Hulk - Former Teammate and Close Friend *Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver † - Former Enemy turned Teammate *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Former Director **Phil Coulson - Former Liaison and Friend **Jasper Sitwell † (former) *Damage Control **Anne Marie Hoag *Helen Cho - Friend *Erik Selvig - Friend *Matthew Ellis *Laura Barton - Hostess *Thaddeus Ross *Joint Counter Terrorist Centre **Everett Ross **Sharon Carter *T'Challa / Black Panther - Temporary Enemy *Peter Parker / Spider-Man - Temporary Enemy *Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Scott Lang / Ant-Man Enemies *Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger † - Ally turned Enemy *Lina *Rodriguez - Ally turned Enemy *Hammer Industries - Business Rivals **Justin Hammer - Business Rival turned Enemy **Hammer Drones *Ivan Vanko / Whiplash † *Loki **Chitauri **Leviathans *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † - Former Business Partner turned Enemy **Maya Hansen † - Former Friend **Eric Savin † **Ellen Brandt † **Trevor Slattery **Ponytail Express *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker † **List † **Senator Stern *Bruno Horgan / Melter *Ultron † **Ultron Sentries † *Ulysses Klaue *Helmut Zemo *Adrian Toomes / Vulture *Mac Gargan Appearances Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Stark Industries Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Executives Category:Avengers Members